


The Cat Thing

by Morphinity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale thinks Crowley is adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphinity/pseuds/Morphinity
Summary: Crowley eyes do the Cat Thing and Aziraphale is amazedOrAziraphale won't stop flipping the light switch and Crowley is mildly annoyed





	The Cat Thing

__

* * *

The light went on and flickered out again, making Crowley growl in annoyance, staring at Aziraphale, whose finger already hovered over the light switch.

“Angel, would you be so kind to explain what the shit you’re doing and why the fuck you’re doing it?” he asked more than exasperated, just when Aziraphale turned the light on again.

It wasn’t as if this was the first time either.

Crowley was pretty sure Aziraphale had spent the last thirty minutes with turning the lights on and off again, repeatedly.

“…Nothing.” Aziraphale replied, obviously not bothered at all by the annoyance he caused. The lights turned back off, making Crowley groan.

He had to admit this wasn’t how he had imagined their first sleepover, not that he had imagined much, but certainly not this.

He also had admit that he hadn’t thought it would be possible for him to get this close to strangling a certain Angel. Not to get him wrong, he would strangle Gabriel in a heartbeat but usually he didn’t feel the need to do this to Aziraphale. Like at all. But just in this moment it seemed quite tempting.

“Oh for hea…he…whatever’s sake! Would you stop? I swear I’ll blow up the bloody lamp if you don’t!.” he exclaimed when Aziraphale flicked the light switch once more.

This time the other at least had it in him to look sheepish.

“It’s just so amazing.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at that.

“What? Watching me blow my lid?”

“No. Your eyes.”

“My… what now? What do my eyes have to do with this?” he questioned, more confused than annoyed by now. 

“They do the thing! You know, the thing cat eyes do.”

“I’m not a cat, Aziraphale.”

“Well apparently snake eyes do the same. Why haven’t you ever told me?!”

“Uhhhh.”, was the only sound Crowley could muster, mostly because he suddenly had a lap full of Angel.

“I mean, I already knew that you have beautiful eyes, it's a shame that you’re always hiding them. But this is just amazing.”

Apparently, there was no stopping now because Aziraphale had grasped his face tilting it gently. First to the left then to the right.

“In all honesty I have to admit that I’m still not sure what you’re even talking about.”

“You don’t know?”

“Don’t know what? You only said 'the cat thing' . What Cat thing? Do they suddenly glow in the dark or something?”

“Oh… I guess I should have specified. No, they don’t glow, but your pupils get all huge. It is, frankly, adorable.”

“Normal pupils do the same and I’m not adorable.”

“Not like this and yes you are.” Aziraphale replied and leant forward to peck Crowley on the nose, which lead to a certain demon being completely stunned.

“But you’re right. I should stop so we can sleep.”

“Uhh-hu.” Was Crowleys stupefied answer, while the Angel got off his lap so they could settle down.

Aziraphale moved to turn off the light, while Crowley could only stare after him. A small zzt was heard and a few sparks flew from the light bulb, when the Angel flipped the light switch, indicating that it was done for.

“Crowley!”

“Don’t look at me like that! Isn’t my fault you killed the bulb!”, Crowley countered but his amusement was obvious.

“Come here Angel let’s sleep before you decide to fix the bulb and start again.”

Crowley could hear the Aziraphale huff, but soon enough something warm settled against his side.

He wrapped his arms around the other waist and pulled him close, burying his nose in the others soft hair.

“Good night Aziraphale.”

“Good night Dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to my lovely Beta Yasu, who currently has to suffer through all of my writing attempts


End file.
